In probe recording devices, compliant probes are mounted such that tips of the probes contact the surface of a storage media. Some form of actuator is included to provide relative movement of the probes and the storage media so that the probes can be positioned with respect to the media surface. The storage media is coated with a liquid lubricant to reduce the wear rate of the probes and the media at the contacting surfaces.
Due to the contact of the probes and the media lubricant, a meniscus is formed between the lubricant and the sides of the probes. This creates a force that pulls the probes toward the media and increases the contact stress between these surfaces and thus the wear rate, static friction and dynamic friction, which need to be minimized for tracking performance. The meniscus develops because of the non-zero interfacial energy between the probes and the liquid lubricant. In addition, due to the relative motion of the probes and media and the non-zero wear rate, debris can accumulate along the sides of the probes and impact the mechanical function of the probes.
It would be advantageous to provide a probe storage apparatus in which the meniscus force is minimized between the probes and the liquid lubricant.